


Marks

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Past Abuse, They did the deed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites





	Marks

He stirred. Blinking away the nightmares, to a different terror. Where was he? Who was that in bed with him? He started to phase but stopped, recognizing the scent in the air. Marian. He was in her home, in her bed. They had. Oh. Yes.

Fenris stared at her, fiery hair spread about the sheet, pale skin glowing in the light of the fireplace. The bruises on her arms, the marks on her neck. Shame heated his face. He had given those to her. She had asked, he reminds himself.

Begged, pleaded. Her clever tongue dancing across his skin. The sweet words. Maker, what was wrong with him? Was he trading one set of chains for another? He shook his head. No. He couldn’t be. She wasn’t like that.

The arm flung across his hips tightened as she pulled herself closer, snoring softly. She was so casual with her touch, so unashamed. She had never known cruel touch, until him. Bruises circled her wrist, and he remembered, holding her hands above her head, pressed against the wall as he tore her robes away.

Like his clothes had once been torn away as he was held. As he had held her. He groaned, rubbing his face, and then he saw it. The strips of her robes, hanging limply from the bedpost. He leapt from the bed, hurling into the blessedly empty chamber pot.

He shook all over, curled on the floor. Despising himself. The marks on his soul, just as deep and painful as the ones etched into his skin.


End file.
